The adventures of Kat Rattmann and Wheatley
by Katietheportalgleek
Summary: Just a short story about how sometimes the best discoveries are in your own yard. Not my best work so please, no mean comments. Mild Portal 2 and Doctor Who spoilers. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Kat Rattman and spaaaaace jail

I was sitting in bed, checking out youtube and listening to music, when, I heard screaming. I went to the window to see what was going on, when I saw a steaming ball of metal on the front yard of my apartment.

I got outside to see what had happened, and what I saw was strangely familiar. I stuck my hands in my sleeves and picked up whatever it was. It was round, and it had handles. I brought it inside and put it in front of the AC to cool off.

Once it was cool, I pressed the power button. They're where a lot of whirring and popping sounds, and sometimes sparks, but eventually, it turned on.

"Hello!" whatever-it-was said. Oh god. I knew it. From somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"What is your name? What are you? Where are you from?" I asked.

"The name's Wheatley! I am a personality sphere from Aperture science. And I am from Aperture, and more recently, space. Are you feeling alright, luv?" he asked.

I realized that I was staring.

"Do you like space?" I asked

"Oh, hell no. It was torture, but I feel like I deserved It." he replied. By his tone, I could tell he was upset, but I could also tell who he was. But I was always ashamed for what I had done.

"Do you like being an AI? You know, and living forever?" I asked nervously. This was it.

"Not really. I wish I had died a long time ago for what I had done to Che- I, I'm sorry. I can't" the little core shook in his casing. This is all my fault. Oh god, I'm a monster. I hugged him and started crying.

"This is all my fault! I'm so so so sorry! I wish i had never done this! I am so sorry!" I sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Bring your daughter to work day. I know who you are talking about. Chell was my best friend. I thought she died. Well, when they told all of the girls to leave their parents, I went in the opposite direction. My daddy told me to stay low and to avoid everyone, so I did. Chell came with me. We both saw you when you where a human, and Chell and I thought you where really nice! You where friends with my dad and also hated this whole GLaDOS business. Chell ran off to go see her dad when the neurotoxin started pouring in. I crawled through an air vent and got you out. You where about to die, and I wouldn't let you, not like this, so I put you in a core so you could live. I knew everything in the facility because of my dad. I left Chell and all of the other girls behind. I was too upset to take you with me, and I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"How do I know for sure you where there?" Wheatley asked. I pointed to my nightstand. Next to it was my companion cube, and on it was a picture of Chell and I, both wearing test uniforms and holding the oracle turret. I had kept the poor thing, but it had permanently shut down a few years back.

"Oh my god. I'm, I'm so sorry, but I think I killed Chell. I don't know why, but after the core transfer I felt like I had to kill her, something that _she_ could never do. I am SO sorry. But I must ask, who was your dad?"

"Wheatley, my last name is Rattman. You don't remember my dad, do you?" I asked. Maybe some of his human memories would come back. All of the sudden, the poor thing's optic went almost black accept for a small blue dot in the center. Oh god, I forgot, one of the worst things you could do to an AI is remind it of its human memories. Oh, not smart today are we, Kathryn? I quickly pushed the restart button and hope he forgot what I had just said. But I wish I had forgot what he had said about Chell. She was mute, I was weird, and we were best friends. We tested together, and she saved me from countless turrets. We saved oracle turret from redemption, and he had to kill her! She trusted him! I don't care that he's sorry! She was the only friend I have ever had! Her father Founded aperture, Her mom is GLaDOS, and one of her only friends killed her. What a fantastic life. She was so young! She had so much to live for, and so much to lose! How could- oh, he's waking up.

"Y-your father I-is Doug! And you where friends with-"

I cut him off, and then slapped him.

"You don't have the right to say her name. That's for killing her!" I screamed.

"Look, lady. I don't know if I killed her all right! Face times her or something, gees." He said.

"Fine, and I have a name. It's Kathryn. You can call me Katie or Kat. Ironically, because of my last name. Your pick." I said as I dialed Chell on my laptop. We waited for about 30 seconds until she picked up. She had 'HI!' written on a sticky note and was holding it up to the camera.

"Your alright!" I said.

"Let me see her! Letmeseeletmesee!" Wheatley said from my nightstand. Chell looked shocked and gestured me to put him in front of the camera.

"Oh, thank god your ok. I want to say that I am so sorry. I feel like you should have killed me, or let me float in space forever. I deserve it. It would have been even worse because space core said that he wanted to go home, eat some cake, and listen to the turrets sing their songs, and then he died. I was heart broken. The poor little guy. I deserved to have the cores put on me, I deserved for you to hit me with bombs, everything. I am so sorry. And if you don't forgive me I will roll myself away from here and never bother you or Kat again." He sounded so sad.

"Did you two just hear a loud crack because that was my heart breaking. Oh, I can't stay mad at you. Come here you moron!" I sobbed as I hugged Wheatley.

"Not a moron!" he said.

"Shut up." I laughed. Chell was holding up a sign that said 'I forgive you.' But it had the story of how GLaDOS let her go. After the story, we all hung out via face time until 5:00 AM, when we all got tired. We said our goodnights and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Wheatley and the Doctor

The next day Chell was going to come over. I cooked and cleaned in my tiny apartment, while Wheatley talked on and on and on. When the doorbell rang I jumped with joy. I looked at Wheatley, who had shut his optic so tightly I couldn't pry it open. I picked him up and carried him to the front door. He started to beg me not to open it, but I made him shut up and I did. Chell smiled from ear to ear when she saw Wheatley and gestured for me to give him to her. She gave him a look like: 'Do you have anything to say to me?'

"Wow, Chell. You look great. I am so sorry. I didn't know I would become corrupt after the core transfer. If I had known, I would have stopped you right there and we would find another way to escape, together. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had died, even if it wasn't my fault. Everything was going wrong. Every friend I had was leaving me. I was finally a friend with space case, and then he died. The point is, I love you. And thank you, Kat, for taking me in and painting me and re-wiring me and fixing my optic and all the other useful crap. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you.

Thanks." The core said.

"You're welcome. I learned from the best." I said. I grew up at Aperture. I knew how to do these things in 6 hours flat. We all shared a group hug then went to the kitchen for lunch. We all had so much to share! Well, most of us. Wheatley said space was uneventful. We all had a great time. Soon it was time to watch a marathon of Chell and my favorite show, that we have watched since we where kids. Doctor Who. It was fun until the 10th doctor regenerated. Chell and I where hugging each other and crying, until we saw what the 11th doctor looked like. Wow. Wheatley didn't really care for our, or my, Fan girlish squeals, until in the episode 'The 11th Hour' When the doctor started taking off his clothes. Then he started to get jealous. He kept asking for a human body until we told him we would have to go back to Aperture for that. That shut him right up! All night long we sat in our pajamas and watched Doctor Who, but soon Chell and I fell asleep, and I powered Wheatley down for the night.


End file.
